Penguins vs Sherlock Part 1: Private past
by messed up mind 17
Summary: This is mine and friends idea of Private's past since he looks similar to both Skipper and Kowalski and the reason that it a crossover is that well some of the ideas I got from this worked best with some characters from sherlock. Rated K due to their a small amount of swearing


**Okay first of all I making this clear for anyone that is a penguin or Sherlock fan I'm sorry if this insults you it just the idea occurred when a lesson got cancelled and for some reason me and Hannah started to talk about how Private looked like a mix of Skipper and Kowalski and it kind a resulted into this idea since we both know they were boys. No this is not a sex thing and yes Sherlock isn't in the first part but he be used as a main in later ones (same with Watson and the others from the BBC show) the characters in this are written as penguins that the part were Cumberbatch fans my start the raise their pitchforks and start to create their anger mobs if you can't picture him being a penguin. In sort it don't own any of the characters in this even the OC's the idea is a mix that I was made to write by my friend Hannah (XxCarlieCullenxX)checkout her stories because she was the one that caused me to think about this idea that and she is an great writer.**

* * *

**(In the Penguin's base)**

The day started out as normal Alice giving us are normal helping of fish and lemurs being a pain by playing their music to loud that they could please that idiot of what they call a king ring tail and Marlene seeming to do something new with her fur which seems to make her look even more beautiful than usual; maybe a new sort of brush or shampoo. These thoughts were cut off when strange sort of smoke entered the base "boys ever being ambushed get into position" I heard a faint coughing of my team till I Private "right Skipper" as well as the a sort of groan from Rico which I guessed meant that he was following my orders. "Skipper this gas it some form of knockout gas it making it harder to stay awake" as he said this was looking around and seeing my team getting weaker from the gas and becoming tired. I could see private trying to find the gas masks and Kowalski trying to fix the continuer sitcom which seemed to be broken great just great. I just hope we can stay awake long even till the gas...All of the team collapses on the floor and let the darkness of sleep over take them.

When me and my team awoke the first thing that we were all tied up with a piece of metal wire which was used to connect us all together in a circle strange way to hold us I'm guessing that however ambushed us wasn't smart enough to carry to correct form of restraints to hold me and my team. As I began to notice that the effects of that knock-out gas hadn't worn off as fast with my team as they did with me I what I guessed to be the person that ambushed us was on close inspection I saw that it was an emperor penguin like me and my team only this one was a female, she was a similar size to Kowalski and seemed to have a pair of beautiful eyes but I could only clearly see one of them as the other was covered by her over-gown feathers which seemed to be covering a burn around her left eye. Why does this penguin appearance seem so similar to me that when it hit me "Agent Pearl hart what are you doing in the USA" when I said these words it seemed to catch my team mates attention as it seemed they were just as eager as I was to find-out why she decided to visit us in such a strange way. I saw her begin to smile and let out a small laugh be for she responded with "why I came here to catch up on old times is that so wrong". Her responses always made me wonder if she was saying was a her way of flirting or if she was insane as that over Brit what was his name again Sherlock something ever way why does she have think this is the best way to get are attention god if she wasn't attractive I want to hit her by now. But I have to admit she was right on one thing the first time we met was very interesting even for most of the adventures that I've with my team because that was the mission when doctor blowhole created something that helped to strengthen my team as he made are newest member he was the one that caused private to exist.

* * *

**(flashback to 2years ago)**

Me, Kowalski and Rico had been given a tip off from some penguin called Mycroft something to do with a British teaming up with one of are villains in order to create something that could cause both of our teams to not stand a chance against their combined power, according to him he had sent someone from their organisation to stop whatever they were planning and hasn't been heard since so as usual the Americans have to go save the British it WW2 all over again. When we finally got to the location that Brit said that the villains were using as their hid-out for some reason I found it to be an old ice cream factory which seemed to be odd that Doctor blowhole chose a place that was so usual for him whoever this other villain was clever but brains can only get you so far. When found an entrance in the wall that seemed to broken by ever a foot or maybe a laser-beam of some sort we figured that this was the best entrance because as much as I would had to admit it the British spies have us beat on one thing and that was stealth although it seems that this Brit wasn't that good if he got himself caught or worse killed. As we began to investigate the building Kowalski was stupid enough to say the sentence that you should never say on a mission "Skipper is it me or does this seem to be too easy I mean I haven't one of Blowhole crabs haven't tried to stop us their also been no death traps or any of the stuff that he usually has it just seems to..." I hit Kowalski on back on his head in a hope of preventing him of finishing that sentence and thought that saying this could be used to show my intention of preventing him that idea of what was coming of his big mouth "Kowalski don't say it" , this seemed to have worked that is instead of Kowalski Rico finish the sentence that he had started "easy?". When this was said a cage came out from the floor trapping my team the bars on the cage had some small holes drilled into them which were used to shot used with tranquiliser darts even though the effects of the darts were causing me and my team mates to fall asleep I still even strength to utter the words "I told you so before passing out on the floor of the cage. Before I closed my eyes I saw three figures appear from the shadows one I could tell even in my current state was Doctor Blowhole the other two seemed to be penguins although my eyelids fell before I could get a clear look at ever of the two newcomers.

**(In Doctor Blowhole lab)**

When I awoke I noticed that both me and Kowalski were strapped together on lab tables there was also needles and wires connected to the both of us that was connected to a strange of tub in the middle of the room which seemed almost alien. Rico on the other hand was chained to the way the way the chains were fashioned it look like Rico weren't be much help for ever of us since their looked to be a mussel around his beak which prevented him from bring up anything useful for us to escape this situation. As much as I hate to admit it the best thing to do was wait. Lucky for use it didn't take long for us to wait for the villains to enter to room to begin to explain to us whatever they had planned I could tell that even before they entered the room that their was some tension between Doctor Blowhole and one of the penguins with him could I could here one repeating the words "Sherlock would make a much better person to steal the intellect levels from then this Kowalski that you taken" "O will you shut up Moriaty for the last time It doesn't matter we had to catch Skipper to Kowalski will do to help to lower the amount of people involved with are plans". When they finally entered the room the penguin on Doctor Blowhole left looked to be an emperor penguin around Kowalski size only its feathers wear all black and it was a girl and even I have to admit if she could turn me dark size anytime. Because in short she was completely beautiful and bet she could cause the likes of even kowalski with is lack of understanding of emotions to fall deeply in love with the likes of her. When my eyes met the penguin on Doctor Blowhole right his appearance scarred me from that day now what would be the best way to describe him "my eyes their burning your face is making me blind". God I wish that I hadn't said that out loud.

Sadly he heard what I had just said "Why do you find my appearance so hideous I think I look I true-fully think I'm the best looking penguin in here don't you think Pearl" he had an accent that was clearly showed that he was from Ireland I could tell by the look on Pearl face that she wasn't very interested in what he had just said but she knew that if she had to answer his question soon then something bad was going to happen "Nu mă trageți în această" God I wish I know what she had said because even hearing her voice gave me and Rico happiness from hearing her sweet, sweet voice. "I'm seeing that you have noticed my comrades Skipper maybe I should introduce both of them to you and your team this is the famous James Moriaty" pointing to the penguin on his right waved his fin in a flirty manner "And this is the lovely miss Pearl she is Romanian so she doesn't speak much English" Pearl just simply stood their not making a sound but I wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the light but it seemed as if her eyes showed a sense of fear for are current situation. "Know that the formalities are taken care of I'm guessing you are all wondering what my plan is well you see as I'm guessing both you and Kowalski have noticed you both are strapped to a machine which is being used to collect a sample of both of your DNA in order for me to create a perfect clone which will be used to destroy your team and the Blue Hawks back in the UK as well as others similar to it to help to ensure that when I take over the world that nothing will stand in my way". I was still trying to comprehend what Doctor Blowhole had just said lucky for me Kowalski already had " are you insane cloning has not yet been perfected it would take an evil genus to remove all of the possible errors when it comes to cloning!" that when i saw Moriaty put up his fin "hello evil other genus other here"shit I know fear wasn't meant to be shown on mine or my team face at anytime but in this case I think the three of us were all shiver with fear.

"Know before we begin do you have any last requests" I could see that Doctor Blowhole was loving this since he was still smiling after that last comment "Yes what the hell is Moriaty is he a defect experiment of yours?" I could see that Moriaty was fumming from my comment and his answer was filled with venom which was aimed at me "My mother was a King penguin and my father as a rock-hopper it lucky that your needed right now because otherwise I would have blown your fucking brains out skull by now". When he finished this comment I saw that Doctor Blowhole had moved towards a switch that what I guessed turned the cloning machine on, sadly my gut instinct was right was right as when that switch went down all Me and Kowalski could feel was pain. So much pain that We didn't even notice that both Doctor Blowhole and Moriaty were fleeing the room after they had been nearly shot by gun fire or hear the chains fall around were Rico was being held it was only after the machine had been turned off and Rico was removing the wires from both me and Kowalski that I noticed that I was that the person that had saved us was Pearl only I noticed that when she had removed the clone that had just been created that most of the black feathers on her chest had changed to white and near her left eye appeared to be a red burn colour appearing from under from what appeared to be black makeup.

After both me and Kowalski were freed from are restraints I glared at are savior "so you decided to leave a life of crime to join the winning team what did meeting change your mind". She smiled "not really I always worked for the good of mankind what Blue hawk agent wouldn't" I'd admit all of us were shocked to find-out that the British agent was a girl but it was something that we never thought about "so agent what you name then". God I have to admit it kowalski had his uses when it came to these moments "Pearl Hart" I could see kowalski eyes glare at her as if she had done something wrong "I meant your real name as I'm guessing that the name Pearl Hart you use as a cover since that was the name of one of america outlaws?". With that all of us waited for her answer of cause it was as we would have guessed "sorry but that would be telling" stupid British.

"Know if boys don't want to die I would follow me and I'm not leaving the clone since it was your stupid fault that he is even created". God if this girl wasn't so fucking pretty I would have tried to attack her by now "What did you do set up a bomb in the building.

**BOOM! **All of us glared at her because we could all tell that she had even if she didn't needed answer cause the we all know that her answer was yes. We manage to get out the in time before the fell to the ground though all the drama the clone still hadn't woken up and even know he hadn't woken "so boys what are you going to name him" Both me and Kowalski glared at Pearl or whatever real name was but both of us knew that she was right on one though he did need a name "He could be a good private in your team" that when it hit me "Private his name Private, Pearl can you look after him though till he ready to join the team". Pearl nodded her head to show her agreement to the idea "promise he will come back to suitable for your team". We all smiled at the idea of see the clone coming to England for a bit but probably more at the idea of getting a new addition to the team.

A year later Private came back to the USA and took his place on the team and the rest as you say is history.

* * *

**Well this is the first part done and if you hadn't guessed I was writing as if this was Skippers thoughts. The second bit will have a lot of Kowalski vs Sherlock so if your still interested then you can read that bit when I write the second part if not then thanks for reading this and I hope that this in no way shape of form insulted you. If you ask why I turned Moriaty into a mutant penguin it because ROckhoopers freak me out and Hannah said he would be better as a King penguin cause of a line on sherlock so he became a mix of both . I guess it could be the reason why he is insane I guess. **

**Nu mă trageți în această was romanian don't drag me into this**


End file.
